The present invention relates generally to multimedia equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to boxes for use in patching multimedia cabling.
For years, homes and small businesses typically had relatively simple cabling needs. For example, rooms were typically wired or cabled to include a single jack for providing access to a single phone line. However, today""s residential and small business environment is vastly different. For example, home and small business offices now require access to multiple video, data and fax applications. Further, homes and small businesses now commonly include co-axial cabling for television access, cabling for security systems, cabling for multiple telephone and data lines, and cabling for video, s-video and audio transmissions. What is needed is an improved patching system particularly applicable to the residential and small business environment.
One aspect of the present invention relates to multimedia patching box including a generally rectangular housing. The housing includes a first wall positioned opposite from a second wall. The housing also includes opposing third and fourth walls that extend between the first and second walls. A panel is mounted adjacent the front of the housing. The panel is mounted to pivot about a pivot axis between an open position and a closed position. The pivot axis is located adjacent to the third wall of the housing and extends generally along the third wall of the housing. A plurality of multimedia connectors is mounted on the panel. The housing defines at least one cable access opening defined through at least one of the first and second walls at a location adjacent the third wall. A cable management structure is connected to the back side of the panel. The cable management structure defines a cable guiding channel that extends generally along the pivot axis of the panel and generally aligns with the at least one cable access opening.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a multimedia patching box including a generally rectangular housing. The housing includes a first wall positioned opposite from a second wall, and opposing third and fourth walls that extend between the first and second walls. The housing further including a front and a back. A panel is mounted adjacent the front of the housing. A plurality of multimedia connectors is mounted on the panel. The housing defines at least on cable access structure for allowing cables to enter or exit the housing. The cable access structure includes a first notch in the first wall adjacent the back of the housing, a second notch defined in the second wall adjacent the back of the housing, and an open region located at the back of the housing that extends continuously from the first notch to the second notch.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a method for managing cables in a multimedia patching box. The patching box includes a connector mounting panel having a front side and a back side. The patching box also includes a plurality of media connectors mounted on the panel. The method includes terminating cables to the connectors at the back side of the panel. The method also includes routing the cables laterally across the back side of the panel from the connectors to a vertical cable management structure. The method further includes routing the cables vertically within the cable management structure to a cable access opening for allowing the cables to exit or enter the patching box.